


meeting the level 53 paladin dork

by Tacosaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hammertime - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Pepsicola, davejohn - Freeform, dorks playing online games, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosaurus/pseuds/Tacosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John plays on Jade's account while she's away, and meets a tall dark stranger. Who is dressed in all red with goofy shades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting the level 53 paladin dork

Your name is JOHN. You are currently sitting at one of your many cousin JADE'S computers, staring at the loading screen of a popular RPG that just started up not too long ago. According to her, it's: "super fun and addicting!!!!!! :P", though to tell the truth you don't really see the hype of the whole thing. Well, what you've seen of the loading screen, anyways. She wanted you to play through a couple quests for her on her account while she's out in town shopping. Frankly, you'd much rather be in your room on pesterchum or planning out a super cool prank.... but you guess you could click a couple things for Jade. She is your cousin, after all!

As soon as the game finally finished loading, you're met with a log in screen that already has her user name and password all typed out and ready to go. With a sudden feeling of excitement, you bring the mouse to the "log in" button and wait for the game to start up. There's a couple notification noises, and then the screen fades to what looks like a little village and... a weird furry girl standing in front of it? Oh wait, that "weird furry girl" is you. You look at the screen with knitted brows as you find the zoom button and look over Jade's avatar. Of course, it was just like her to be the one with fox ears and a tail to match. Not to mention the weird furry legwarmers she was sporting. The giant gun was also very much Jade.

"Oh man, I have to play as this?" You mumbled aloud, zooming out and looking around the village to see if anyone was there. It felt embarrassing enough as it was to be playing with a girl's avatar, but having other people see would make it even worse. Though they wouldn't actually know it's you who's playing instead of Jade anyways. Letting out a small sigh, you push your bangs back with your hand and give a small nod. It wouldn't hurt to at least complete a couple quests for her... however you were supposed to do that, anyways.

After about ten minutes of fumbling around with various buttons and cursing under your breath every so often, you manage to find the quest book in the corner of the screen. You quickly click it with an accomplished grin, scrolling down the long list of neglected quests. Most of it was getting ingredients for potions. But one quest that caught your eye was at the top. "A dragon?" You smiled excitedly, reading over the quest contents eagerly. You were always up to killing a dragon or two! Especially for such a huge gold reward. Jade would be so surprised to see that her gold nearly tripled when she got home and signed on, all thanks to you and your amazing dragon slaying skills.

You accepted the quest as if it was nothing at all and transported to the marker on your map. It was in the far corner, which obviously meant that there was easy level monsters there. You should know, you're the RPG master! You've played the Ghostbusters 2 video game at least 20 times over. Well it's not quite the same thing as this, but still. It's pretty dang close.

As the screen loaded up, you were brought to a thick forest area covered in a gross cloud of what looked to be smog. Walking the character up forwards, you didn't even think to take out a weapon just in case. Defeating a dragon could probably be done with your hands tied behind your back! Well, probably, anyways. It can't be that hard. Just a couple punches and the thing'll be out cold. That's what you'd hoped would happen at least. Accidentally pressing a button that made your character start dancing on the middle of the path, you stared at the screen with a look of dissapointment. You just completely ruined the entire dramatic entrance! Time to go back and restart, just in case.

It took about five minutes to go back to the village, wait, then go back to the forest and wait for the loading screen again. This time you were ready. Walking your avatar forwards, you took great caution in making sure that you didn't start dancing again. This time it had to be just right. Even though you're a green haired girl with fox ears, you still want to as cool as possible! Despite how hard it is given your current getup. As you let out a light yawn, you're struck off-guard by a forest creature. If your impeccable RPG skills were right, it was... well... definitely not a slime ghost, much to your dismay. But it was definitely green like one. You didn't know how to fight, or didn't really learn to, so instead of trying to shoot it with your dumb oversized gun you panick and run off into the woods.

You let out a groan, staring at the screen with a slight frown. The only reason you ran away from it was because you had better things to do. Like fight giant dragons and get lots of gold. But now that you strayed from the path, that's probably going to be a lot harder to do than it was before. It seemed like a good decision to head south though, so you start doing that. It didn't take long for you to reach a particularly spooky looking cave. Who knew, it actually worked? Somehow. You had a small feeling that this map was actually quite small and it wasn't that big of an accomplishment, but you quickly pushed this thought to the back of your head because wow, you found the dragon cave!

Not even bothering to wait and get a couple potions on hand, you barged right in and sat through the loading screen like a champ. Oh man, Jade's going to be so surprised! You can't wait to see the look on her face when she comes back and sees what you've done. As the cave loaded, you looked around. It was big and dark and definitely kind of off-putting, but hey, you had a quest to do! You couldn't back down now. Following the smoke trail through the cave system you came face to face with what seemed to be the dragon you were looking for. Except, you couldn't see because it was so dark. Taking a step closer to it seemed to wake it from it's slumber, and oh gosh it's breathing fire. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Fumbling with the keyboard to see what button took out the gun, you barely avoided being burned and losing all your health. What level was Jade anyways? You guess you should have checked before going to challenge a big scary dragon. The way you came into the cave was now blocked by it's tail and no matter how hard you try your avatar couldn't fit through it. Was this supposed to happen? Runnig to the center of the room and as far away from it as you could, you might have started to panic a little. That was, until another user attacked the dragon's tail and entered the room.

This one was a lot different from yours. For one, it was a male. It also had really dorky looking shades and lightweight armor that was a deep red color. Much better than being a green haired furry girl. Before you could type anything to the new guy, you were suddenly being assaulted by more fire. "Shit!" You mumbled under your breath, using some of your stamina to sprint to the other side of the room. A new message pops up in the chat.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first kind of serious fic????  
> I can't think of a screen name for dave or john though  
> so idk if i'll continue it  
> uvu""


End file.
